


I Am Emerald

by EmeraldWreck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWreck/pseuds/EmeraldWreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how any of this began, and I'm not sure how it will end. For nearly 500 years, I've found myself trapped, unable to get out. They've gone too far! If only I didn't run off like the idiot I am, then I would be trapped here in a prison cell. I would have been with all of them in the new world, not on the verge of breaking. My gem is cracked, and I can barely take much more of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Emerald

Where did it all go wrong? How did I end up in this mess? Would everything be different if we weren’t rebelling? Will things change for the better because of it? For the sake of context, I’ll explain everything. I live on a planet called Homeworld where our people, called Gems have taken a liking to dominating other worlds and use them to create armies. Not all Gems enjoy this as they have joined a particularly brave Gem named Rose Quartz. It hasn’t been long since the rebellion began, but I can tell that Homeworld is going to lose. It could be the intuition from my sister, but I’ll never know. I ran away from my siblings’ in hope of becoming stronger. Compared to everyone else, I was weak. I still am, but not as much as I used to be. In the midst of this war, I never took a side to fight for, so I felt like an awkward person in the middle of an argument between friends. I wanted nothing to do with any of this, but fate had other plans for me. Nearly 500 years ago, I was ‘recruited’ by Yellow Diamond in my attempt to run. She wanted me to fight for Homeworld, but of course I wanted no part. I had no choice as I was forced to join in the fight that was soon to come. I couldn’t take the brutal demands placed upon me, but there was something that helped me keep my sanity. Hope. I know it sounds cheesy, but it kept me going in hopes of following the track of my siblings and helping them. I don’t know what I was thinking when I ran off, but looking back; I’m an idiot. Here I am, trapped in a jail cell on Homeworld, when everyone else I’ve come to know and love have made their way to another world without me. I wonder if my eldest knows that I’m in here. Surely if she knows, then the others know as well.

The cell I currently sit in reeks of foulness and other scents I dare not speak of. My gem is slightly cracked, and does nothing but bring me great pain. Why did I run off? I can’t hear much of anything outside of this cell, but I do know that this world is slowly pushing forward into an age I will never get to witness. It’s a shame really. The Diamond authority is getting stronger, and those who do not follow, like me, are stuck in here to rot. Those who have managed to escape have found their way into a rebellion of sorts, due to Homeworld’s need to push further into boundaries that do not belong to them. A rebellion sprang up to fight against the authority of Homeworld. That rebellion consisted of friends, “family”. I haven’t seen them in so long. Do they even remember me? Am I lumped in with others who have long been encaged like this?

“You, prisoner!!” a guard stood at my door, staring me down, as their frame clouded out any source of light. If I could stand up, I would. My gem injury prevents me from doing so, sadly. The cell opened, which gave me an idea. If I could muster up enough power, then maybe…

As the guard approached, I had my hands close to the ground, as if they were rooted. I have a unique ability like all gems. I can create plant-life in any place, whether it be metal or sand. It will be hard to do, but if I can subdue this guard, then I can get out of here. As quick as blossom falls from a tree, I sent out a vine, entangling the guard with haste. A large leaf covered the guard’s mouth, preventing them from alerting. Taking a closer look, I noticed that the guard was an Onyx. A simple drudge, made for a type of protection. Strong when needed, but easy to distract. I ran into the hallway, taking a quick left turn, bringing me outside. 

I was more horrified than shocked to see the world I was shut away from. Where was the nature? The civilizations that we worked so hard to protect? Our ancient Gem technology? All there is now is updated versions I can never come close to comprehending. How will I get off of his place and meet up with the others? There has to be an old ship somewhere that I can take. I limped around, trying to avoid being caught. Eventually, I made it to a field of circles. Some were slightly raised. Stupidly, I stepped on one without figuring out what one was, and ended up warping myself through a space of some sort. Where was I going? Eventually, I ended up in a space, unknown to my attention. 

“Who are you?” Someone’s soft voice spoke. Looking up at the speaker, I saw a woman, possibly another gem. She had long, curly pink hair, and a long dress that draped to the floor. She was tall in stature and had a kind smile on her face. I looked like a pauper compared to this princess. My grimy green texture covered in dirt compared to her cleanliness.

“I… I’m Emerald.” I mumbled.

“I had a feeling you were. Garnet said you would be here. You’re gem is broken. Let’s head to a safe place so I can heal you.” The pink woman took me by the hand and ushered me along to another warping pad. Then we were off again. In the middle of the warping space, I looked to her.

“I never got your name.” I said.

“I’m Rose. Rose Quartz. Don’t worry Emerald. I know what you’ve been through. You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic after creating my account today. I hope you all like it, and let me know where I can improve. This might be a multi-chaptered writing, but overall, I'm not so sure about it just yet.
> 
> Emerald out~


End file.
